The Bond Of Four
by KawaiiLilMarron
Summary: Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai have been on the road for a year now. And tensions are flaring. Will this mean turning back and ending the journey? [58, 39]
1. Chapter 1

**Bond Of Four**

**Chapter 1:** Reason 

**A/N:** This is my first, non-AU, multi-chaptered Saiyuki fanfiction. My god, it's amazing. I kinda have an idea of where I am going with this. It gets a little crazy for sure. Cutting, mostly trippy shit. Kinds reminds me of Reqiuem. Ha. I need a new fanfiction to dedicate my life to. And, this is 58 and 39 and maybe mixed pairings in between. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saiyuki, for if I did, we'd have alot of 58 pornos wouldn't we? And, I'd write better then this if I was Kazuya Minekura. And Homura would be in Reload. For Homura is awesome And Reload would have been dubbed by ADV. 

-o-

_The bonds of the Sanzo Ikkou, had always been tight, but tested for trust numerous times. Now, that another attribute has been added into this test of trust, it's hard to be able to continue a journey with a bunch of backstabbers who you once called friends._

Goku looks over at Gojyo, who is sitting right across from him. 

Gojyo looks back at Goku. 

" What?" Goku asks, perking an eyebrow. 

" Don't ask _me_ what. You were looking at me." Gojyo said, scowling at the monkey. 

" No, I was looking past you!" The monkey yelled. 

" You were looking at me! Stupid monkey!" Gojyo boomed, standing up, dispite the moving jeep. 

" I was looking _past_ you, you perverted idiot kappa!" Goku yelled, standing up to reach Gojyo's height. 

" No, you weren't!" Gojyo yelled. 

" Shut up!" Sanzo yelled over the two's bickering. He sighed and put his gun out. Oh, how Sanzo wanted to put a bullet in their skulls. This was getting repetitive and very old, very fast. Funny the first five-hundred times, and now it was starting to get on Sanzo's nerves. 

Hakkai, on the other hand, just tuned it out and focused on his driving. The sooner they got West, the better. Hakkai had been making a mental list of things he needed to do back and his and Gojyo's shack, so to speak. Really, all he wanted to do was cook and clean and go on with life. The journey sounded fun, not like him and Gojyo had anything better to do. But, they didn't _have_ to, and now thinking back on it. They both had almost regretted it. 

After all, Sanzo said, _by now, he could have been done with this mission all by himself._

At Sanzo's words, Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo started to question why they went in the first place. If they were just going to be put off like that, wouldn't you question why you were going? 

Sanzo broke one bond, the _reason_ bond. 

But that wasn't a big deal. They could deal with that. They couldn't really go back now. They were too far in to back up now and head home. So they just grinned and bared it. 

" Hakkai, when is the next town?" Goku asked after a few moments of silence. 

" We should be coming to it soon." Hakkai noted. 

" Yay! I can get some food!" Goku cheered, waving his arms about. 

Gojyo slapped a hand to his forehead, " Food, food, food, **FOOD!**" Gojyo yelled, " That's all I ever hear from you! Meatbuns this, meatbuns that! Can't you just say it in your head! I just can't-" 

" Gojyo..." Hakkai sighed. " Clam down." 

Gojyo hissed and leaned his head back. Goku glared at Gojyo, but didn't say anything. If he did, Hakkai would have told him to quiet down anyway. There was some definite tension in the air and Hakkai was going to keep in under control as best he could. 

They reached the inn finally, carried their luggage in and Hakkai checked everybody in. Hakkai and Gojyo were in one room and Sanzo and Goku were in the other. Goku protested and prefered to stay with Hakkai, but Gojyo said he wanted to stay with Hakkai to. Sanzo wasn't offended, and said he'd rather stay by himself, but Goku was coaxed into staying with Sanzo. 

Gojyo opened the door to his and Hakkai's room, dropped his bags by the door and flopped onto his bed. " Ahhh, this feels great." Gojyo said soothingly. 

" I know, it's been almost too long since we had beds." Hakkai chuckled. 

Gojyo looked at Hakkai and smiled, " And I so missed having roots and burrs digging into my skin." 

" Indeed." Hakkai smiled back, setting his and Gojyo's bags on one wall of the room. " You think we should head down to eat?" 

" Yeah, I am kinda hungry." The kappa said, pushing himself up off the bed. 

Him and Hakkai headed downstairs to the resturant below the inn where Sanzo and Goku had already ordered food for all of them. 

" Did you guys get the regular stuff? Beer, kappa rolls." Gojyo asked Goku. Goku nodded. 

" I got meatbuns." Goku smiled at Gojyo. 

Gojyo smirked, " Go figure." 

" I'd be scared if you didn't get them, Goku." Hakkai smiled. 

Gojyo looked at Goku curiously, " Hey. Sorry for when I snapped at you." Gojyo said, patting Goku's head a few times. 

" I know, it's okay." Goku nodded. 

So they ate as normally as possible, pretending nothing was wrong. No animosity, no arguing or anything. They were pretty much quiet and said nothing more less Goku needed more salt. Sanzo finished first, then Hakkai, then Gojyo, and Goku picked at what was left on the plates. 

" Well that was the most quiet we've been while eating dinner in a while." Sanzo mumbled. 

Hakkai nodded in agreement. 

Gojyo pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. He stuck the cigarettes between his lips, shook his lighter near his ear, then clicked it a few times. " Sanzo, you got a light?" 

" I do." Sanzo grumbled. 

" May I have one?" Gojyo asked, a little frustration in his tone. 

" No." Sanzo said. 

Gojyo's eyebrowns knitted, " Why the hell not?" 

Goku intervined, " Sanzo, why can't you just give him a light? It's not that difficult and it'll stop this stupid fighting!" He yelled. 

Sanzo paused, not liking Goku's outburst. " 'Cause I don't want to waste my fuel on a stupid kappa like you." Sanzo growled. 

" You fucker! I always give you lights when you need one." Gojyo yelled, slamming his fist on the table. 

Hakkai sighed, " Sanzo, just give him a light. We can get you a new lighter later tonight, Gojyo." 

" He can wait until then." Sanzo said, leaving the table to his room. Gojyo rolled his eyes, crushed his cigarette and threw it at Sanzo, missing him by a few inches. Gojyo turned back to Goku and Hakkai and sighed. 

" This journey is wearing on all of us." Hakkai reassured, rubbing Gojyo's back. 

" You're telling me." Goku yawned, " I just wanna go home." 

" You guys have both been acting moody, maybe you should sleep early." Hakkai smiled. 

" I think I'll go to bed now." Goku sighed, standing up and stretching. He waved to Hakkai and Gojyo, " 'Night." And headed up to the rooms. 

" Wanna come with me to get a lighter?" Gojyo smiled at Hakkai. 

" Of course." Hakkai nodded. 

The two headed over to the shop next door which sold basic needs. Gojyo didn't really find a lighter of his liking, but bought a dollar lighter, which were normally not very good, but Gojyo didn't care much. 

" I can see both you and Goku are stressed." Hakkai noted, as they headed back to the inn. " This journey hasn't been easy, it's almost been a year after all." 

Gojyo blinked, " That long? Man, that's almost scary." 

" I guess we're just getting tired of each other." Hakkai said sadly. Gojyo sucked his teeth and put his arm over Hakkai's shoulders. 

" You're the only one I'm not sick of." Gojyo smiled. " We've lived together for almost four years now, and I ain't sick of you yet." 

" That's good to know." Hakkai smiled. " Just, I wish there wasn't so much tension." 

" Tension? Sanzo starts it all. He always ruins the mood." 

" See? That's what I mean." Hakkai noted, " You and Goku blame everything on Sanzo. He doesn't mean most of the things he says." He said as they entered the inn and went into their room. 

Gojyo sighed as he laid on his bed. Hakkai sat next to him and looked at Gojyo. Gojyo spoke, " I can't believe you when you say he doesn't mean it." 

" That's why I said _most_ of the things he says." Hakkai smiled. 

" I know he thinks I'm some stupid whore who can't control his groin." Gojyo said, " He just assumes Goku and I are idiots. When truth is, he had thought that from the beginning. He has this problem where first impressions stay the same." 

" I don't understand..." Hakkai said with a chuckle. 

" Well, when we first met, I was a total ass. The way I was then, isn't what I am now. I can be an ass sometimes, but I was _nineteen_ then. And his opinion of me hasn't changed." 

" And it's the same for Goku." 

" Yup." Gojyo nodded. " Goku is getting older and one day, Goku is gonna give Sanzo the middle finger and leave." 

" That is true. Goku isn't going to put up with it for much longer." Hakkai said. 

" I'm not telling you to hate Sanzo and I'm not trying to make Sanzo seem like the bad guy. I'm just explaining why I am upset with him." Gojyo explained, lighting a cigarette. 

" I know. I just hope I'm not making you upset or anything." Hakkai noted. 

" Don't worry. You're still my favorite." Gojyo grinned. " You keep me sane. If you weren't here, I'd probably try to find a way back." 

" Knowing how you are with Goku and Sanzo, I don't think you would have gone to begin with." Hakkai noted. 

Gojyo laughed, " That's true." 

And the friendship bond grew tighter and stronger at Gojyo's words that were exchanged with Hakkai. Meanwhile, the devotion bond was being tugged at harder and harder. 

**A/N:** Woot! So there is the first chapter. Plesse review, I wanna know if I should continue it or not. Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Bond Of Four**

**Chapter 2:** Trust

**A/N:** I think this chapter is a little short. Let's hope not. Well, you can't hope it gets longer...whatever.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Saiyuki. Sadly, I don't.

-o-

Goku was laying in bed, not asleep, but resting. Sanzo was looking at Goku every now and then, not sure to wake him or not. After what Goku said at dinner, Sanzo had been itching to ask Goku what his problem was. Sanzo shrugged and decided to ask him anyway.

" Goku, what was your problem at dinner tonight?" Sanzo asked, not looking at Goku.

Goku didn't move, but spoke, " What'd you mean?"

" When you told me to give Gojyo a light, you snapped at me." Sanzo explained, " Why?"

" Because you were being childish. Gojyo just asked for a light. Why couldn't you give it to him is what I should be asking you?" Goku noted, still not moving.

" See? What is your problem? You've been talking back to me a lot." Sanzo grumbled.

" It doesn't matter, it's just a phase." Goku shook his head.

" Good, I normally don't care, but you've been acting weird." Sanzo noted.

" So you've never cared?" Goku asked.

Sanzo blinked, " Not particularly."

" That's funny." Goku smirked.

Sanzo's eyebrows knitted, " What do you mean?"

" You don't care, because you have a hold on me. But as soon as I start to fight back against your leash, you start to worry." Goku said in an arrogant tone.

Sanzo's eyes shrunk and he glared at Goku, " You little brat."

Goku shot up, " Don't call me a brat!" He shouted. " You're only sayingyou carebecause I'm growing out of being your little pet!"

Sanzo knew Goku was right, to a point. He liked having a strong hold on Goku no matter what. And the leash, as well as the devotion bond, was slowly cracking.

Sanzo stood and grabbed Goku by the collar of his shirt, and walked him to the door. He opened the door with his free hand and tossed Goku out into the hallway. " You get to sleep out here."

" Just like your fucking dog." Goku growled. Sanzo grunted and slammed the door, so hard the hinges would have fallen off.

Goku was feeling really unlike himself. He would have normally never gone off on Sanzo like that. But standing up for himself against his supposed 'owner' felt great. Goku shrugged and walked to the next room and knocked on the door. " Gojyo, Hakkai!"

Hakkai rushed to open the door, " What is it, Goku?"

" Sanzo kicked me out." He said simply. " I can sleep on the floor if you want."

" That's fine, Goku." Gojyo said. " Hakkai can sleep with me, so you can have his bed."

Hakkai looked at Gojyo, " Thanks for making up my mind for me." Hakkai hissed playfully.

" No problem." Gojyo smirked. He turned his attention to Goku, " What'd you do to piss him off?"

" I don't wanna talk about it." Goku pouted, flopping onto previously Hakkai's bed. Hakkai sighed.

" God! I just wanna kick Sanzo's ass!" Gojyo shot up. " All he does is think you're his dog!"

" Gojyo, calm down." Hakkai sighed.

Goku said, " It's not a big problem. Sanzo will come around eventually."

" It's just stress, we've all been around each other too long." Hakkai noted. Goku agreed with Hakkai.

" But he's _always_ been like this. Nothing has changed and nothing will change."

Hakkai sighed at Gojyo's stubbornness. Goku looked at Hakkai with a confused look and Hakkai just shrugged.

" I'm not gonna take anymore to Sanzo's shit. Anybody else with me?"

Hakkai blinked, " Like an alliance?"

Gojyo nodded, " I just wanna know you'll have my back if something goes wrong."

Hakkai thought for a moment. And if the world was ending, he'd always pick Gojyo over anybody. They had been best friends for so long and rarely fought and felt so much better around Gojyo rather then Sanzo. Hakkai nodded.

Goku wasn't so quick in choosing. He didn't wanna lose Sanzo, but he didn't wanna be at his mercy either. " I guess."

Gojyo knitted his eyebrows, " What do you mean, you guess?"

" I just don't wanna make any promises." Goku said.

The trust bond was being broken in two. The group was beginning to form against other members, which means lying, which means distrust. The foundation of the Sanzo-Ikkou was slowing crumbling.

-o-

**A/N:** Next chapter will be up soon. Keep reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bond Of Four**

**Chapter 3:** Sanity.

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long. I wasn't sure anybody was reading it, but it has over 300 hits, so I gasped and quickly wrote this chapter. Sorry everybody.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saiyuki. I want to though.

**-o-**

" Give me my cookie!" Goku yelled.

" Heh, to late, it's my cookie!" Gojyo grinned, scarfing it down. Tears formed in Goku's eyes.

" You ate it!" Goku whined, " You ate it! I can't believe you could be so cruel!"

" I'm hungry, okay? Growing man's gotta eat." Gojyo teased.

" I am growing more then you are, stupid! Like you can get any freakishly taller!" Goku yelled.

" You should know where _else_ I'm growing." Gojyo perked up an eyebrow and grinned.

Sanzo turned around, " You two, shut up."

Gojyo put his hands up in a surrender, " Oh no, sorry Master Sanzo. I shall follow your humble request, sire."

" You wanna fuck with me?" Sanzo growled.

" Not even if I was paid to, Sanzo dear." Gojyo grinned. He wasn't going to let Sanzo have the last word like _always_.

" You know what I mean, but then again, you probably would fuck me, you sick perverted bastard." Sanzo hissed.

" Oh and wouldn't you _love_ it if I fucked you. You have such tension Sanzo, I'm sure you could use some sex." Gojyo hissed back.

Sanzo's eyebrows knitted, " Oh believe me, I wouldn't let you fuck me, I don't _need_ to have sex to bring up my self-confidence because mommy wouldn't give me a hug now and then." The jeep came to a screeching hault. Goku and Hakkai gaped at Sanzo.

Even Sanzo's own eyes widened at the subject he just touched.

It was an unwritten rule. **_You don't go there._** You don't mension the past, and more importantly, you don't bring it up in an arguement against somebody. Gojyo didn't know if he wanted to stab Sanzo to death or just break down and cry.

" You...You fucking bastard." Gojyo growled.

" G-Gojyo, I-" Sanzo stuttered.

Gojyo stood up, and grabbed Sanzo by his robes and even got hold of the tight leather beneath them.

" You wanna bring out the touchy subjects? You want start shit and bring my mom into this?" Gojyo yelled, almost insanely. Goku and Hakkai didn't dare intervene this time. It was far too personal and the two were far too heated.

" Gojyo, I didn't mean to." Sanzo tried to calm Gojyo down.

" Have you ever been abused? Did your little robe-wearing master ever throw ashtrays at your head? Did you ever get burned with cigarettes? Did you ever get beer bottles broken over your head? Oh, that's _right_, you had a loving master to take care of you. I wouldn't know what it feels like to be loved, or have a parental figure. Unlike you." Gojyo hissed dangerously.

" None of us have had parents. So we know what you're feeling." Sanzo explained slowly.

" No, you don't." Gojyotightened his grip on Sanzo. "I had a mom, but she didn't love me. You don't know if your mother loved you or not. So don't ever bring up my mother into your little arguements again. I was just _teasing_ you. You self-centered asshole!" Gojyo said, punching Sanzo across the face.

" Don't ever fucking punch me." Sanzo growled.

" What are you gonna do about it, Priesty?" Gojyo smirked. Sanzo pausedfor a second andwhipped out his gun and fired. Hakkai and Goku gaped as they saw Gojyo fly from the stopped jeep and land on the ground. Blood was gushing from his arm and he was cluching it hard.

" I told you, don't fucking punch me." Sanzo growled, sitting down. Hakkai hopped out of the jeep instantly.

" Gojyo, Gojyo, are you alright?" Hakkai asked, lifting his head up.

" Fucking, this hurts." Gojyo hissed, grasping it tighter. " Owwww..." He groaned.

" You're only pushing the bullet in more. Just calm down, I can heal it." Hakkai said calmly, trying to calm the squirming Gojyo down.

" Hakkai!" Sanzo yelled, " Let's go."

Hakkai's eyes widened, " What? I have to heal Gojyo. We're not leaving until I've at least cleaned the wound! Goku, get me the first-aid kit."

" Hakkai! I said we're leaving!" Sanzo yelled.Heglared at Goku who had the first-aidkita already in his hands." Goku, don't you dare get that first-aid kid." He pointed the gun at Goku. Goku froze.

" No, we're not leaving!" Hakkai protested. " I don't know what's wrong with you Sanzo, but I don't think you comprehend that you just _shot_ Gojyo."

" And he deserved it." Sanzo hissed.

" Bullshit." Gojyo muttered quietly.

Hakkai looked down at Gojyo, " Hold on one second." He smiled. Gojyo nodded at Hakkai. Hakkai stood and walked over to Sanzo and punched him so hard in the face Sanzo stumbled. " Are you going to shoot me too?"

" Hakkai-" Sanzo started, wiping off his cheek.

" Then we're staying until I fix Gojyo's wound." Hakkai said, getting the first-aid kit himself from Goku's lap.

Goku looked down, feeling quite helpless in all of this. Sanzo had just shot Gojyo in the arm, but didn't feel hate towards Sanzo at all. Almost, sympathetic towards him. The sanity bond was just ripped in two as both Hakkai and Gojyo reached their limits. Both were furious, but Goku wasn't upset at Sanzo and he didn't know why...

**-o-**

**A/N: **Ooooh, getting kinda tense here between our beloved Sanzo-Ikkou. What WILL happen next? I wonder...


	4. Chapter 4

**Bond Of Four**

**Chapter 4:** Love

**A/N:** I updated again, everybody love me. _dances a little_

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Saiyuki, I'd be married to Kougaiji. But I'm not.

-o-

Hakkai wrapped and healed Gojyo's wound slowly, purposefully taking up Sanzo's time.

" Fucking bastard..." Gojyo cussed continuously as he glared death glares at Sanzo's back, just hoping his head would explode.

Hakkai sighed, " There's nothing you can really do now." Gojyo glared at Hakkai, " I'm not dismissing what he did, I'm just as angry as you are. I'm just keeping it in."

Gojyo perked up his eyebrows and smiled for the first time since the fight. Hakkai finished off the wrapping and closed up the first aid kit and put it back into the jeep and they continued on. There was no talking. They reached the next town and nobody said a word, except for Gojyo who made a joke to Hakkai, which both laughed about. The room sharing was obvious and there were no arguements. Goku was with Sanzo and Gojyo was with Hakkai.

Goku sat in the room with Sanzo for quite some time before either of them decided to talk. Goku smiled a little, hoping that would break the weird silence they'd been having for almost five hours and finally spoke.

" Sanzo, what's really wrong?" He asked quietly, holding his pillow.

" It's nothing." Sanzo said coldly, not even giving Goku a glance.

" If you're tired, or stressed..." He started, " We all are. And it's not helping anybody by you flipping out randomly." Goku explained. Sanzo perked an eyebrow. " We're all getting sick of each other, and we all need our space. But taking it out on the ones causing your problems isn't going to solve anything."

Sanzo sucked his teeth, " You don't even understand what you're saying."

Goku knitted his eyebrows, " What's that supposed to mean?"

" You're just a kid, you don't understand." Sanzo shrugged.

Goku sighed to calm himself down and ignored the comment. Sanzo was mad, and getting mad back wouldn't solve anybody's problem, so he continued anyway, " We've never all fought like this before. There is something wrong between us and I want it fixed. I mean, you were always mean, but I don't think you comprehend, you _shot_ Gojyo today. We never really inflicted damage on each other, but we are now. We're starting to turn on each other."

Sanzo wasn't really listening to his fullest. " You don't understand, once again."

Goku sighed, trying to let his anger out, " Explain, what don't I understand." Goku said, crossing his arms.

" Stop trying to be the savior, the one who gets us to unite again. You're just not taking sides because you're too scared to betray me."

" W-What?" Goku gasped.

" That's why, isn't it?" Sanzo pointed out. Goku sighed, walked up to Sanzo and slapped him across the face.

" There **is** something wrong with you." Goku said, " It's like you're not even trying to get things back to normal. I don't like this fighting! And all you're doing is acting high and mighty so you end up being the winner at the end of it all!"

" Once again, speaking words you can't understand!" Sanzo yelled. Goku huffed and snuggled under his sheets. But still, sympathetic towards Sanzo.

" My god! He pisses me off!" Gojyo growled, throwing his towel off his shoulder and onto the ground of the changing room. He hissed, realized he threw with his injured arm. " GAH! I wish he'd go die in a dark alley somewhere and get raped by drunk men! He drives me crazy! Where does he get off shooting me?

" Gojyo, calm down. Once you take a bath, you'll feel much better and it'll calm you down." Hakkai talked calmly.

Gojyo looked at Hakkai has he took off his shirt, " What's with you wanting me to me calm? If you seem to forget, I was shot today! Calm is the LAST word in my vocabulary!"

Hakkai looked up at the half-naked Gojyo, " I just don't like seeing you so stressed and frustrated. You might get a forehead wrinkle." Hakkai chuckled.

" Ha, and that'd be the end of me." Gojyo said, tying the towel around his waist. " Come on, what takes you so long to get undressed?"

Hakkai noticed he still had his pants on. " I was talking to you." Hakkai frowned. " You're so distracting." He sighed.

" Well, hurry up or I'll take those pants off for you." Gojyo grinned.

Hakkai blushed, " You really are a pervert." He said, wiggling out of his pants and putting it into the basket. " You hit on boys and girls alike."

" Nope, just you." Gojyo grinned, walking out onto the edge of the bath. He stepped in slowly, hissing a few curse words and sat down and Hakkai came in a few seconds after getting used to the water.

" Doesn't that feel better?" Hakkai asked.

" Yeah, it does." Gojyo nodded, closing his eyes. " My arm still hurts."

" Told you." Hakkai said.

They sat for a moment in silence. It wasn't awkward, it was actually quite pleasant dispite what a horrible day they had gone through.

" Hey, 'Kai?" Gojyo asked, opening one eye.

" Hmm?" Hakkai hummed.

" Thanks." Gojyo said quietly.

Hakkai blinked, " For what?"

" When Sanzo told you not to heal me, you did anyway." Gojyo explained.

" Of course I would have." Hakkai gasped, " Did you doubt me?"

" No, but whenever Sanzo says something like that, you usually obey. I don't see you go against his word too often and it was just nice to see you do that. So I just wanted to say thanks."

" It's no problem." Hakkai said. " It just would have really hurt to lose you. I was in quite a panic believe it or not."

Gojyo turned quickly and kissed Hakkai on the cheek. Hakkai turned a bright shade of red and he glared at Gojyo. " You caught me off guard." He hissed.

" But you're blushing, don't pretend to be mad." Gojyo grinned.

" I don't want you teasing me." Hakkai looked at Gojyo, " You--"

" It's not teasing." Gojyo grinned, taking Hakkai's hand. " I don't really know what's wrong with me right now, or the past three years or what's making me say all this now and so randomly,but I think that shot to my arm did something to me."

" It's like in the movies, where you start finding me sexually attractive." Hakkai noted with a smile.

" Who said it had to be sexual?" Gojyo said. Hakkai noticed how close their lips had gotten. Hakkai started flustering and Gojyo's lips pressed against his. It was slow and soft and send zips through both of them.

" Gojyo..." Hakkai whispered.

" I'm not supposed to like guys." Gojyo whispered with a laugh. " But...you're kind of like a girl..." He shrugged, meeting his lips with Hakkai's again, in soft, little pecks.

" What's that supposed to mean?" Hakkai asked between kisses.

" It means I love you." Gojyo whispered, pulling Hakkai onto him. " I think, fucking, I don't know. You don't have to feel the same way...just think about it or something."

" I don't know what I feel for you either, but, let me figure things out."

And the love bond was slowly forming...


End file.
